


Pieces

by nuuuge



Series: Random League Stories [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Feels, M/M, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: Chanyong wasn't there to take care of his pack. So Minho takes it upon himself to provide for his fellow Omega's.





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Bad summary. I apologize. 
> 
> This is just for fun and please don't take too serious. But just imagine Grumpy Omega Crown... I need more of it in my life. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy and leave comments :)

“Where is Chanyong-hyung?” Jaehyuk asked as he walked into the shared living room. 

The lanky Omega looked tired and sweaty. Cheeks a crimson red and eyes a bit feverish. He kept shaking and shrugging, pulling at his shirt as though it was constricting him. His hair was a mess, sticking up in all directions from having pulled at it one too many times. 

Minho looked up from his phone, lounging on the large sofa. He zeroed in on the younger Omega realizing what was happening. The youngest was going into heat. Which meant that Minseung was close to follow and Yongin, Seongjin and himself as well. 

Being a pack of all Omega’s was rough at times of heat. All would go into heat around the same time, egged on by the other. Five Omega’s in heat were a lot to handle. They needed constant attention, needed to be medicated and well hydrated. Heat’s were always the roughest part of the season. 

Chanyong, the oldest member of their small pack was the only Alpha. He was  _ their _ Alpha and had to take care of them as such. Yet he hadn’t thought that it had been three months since the last heat and that one of them would start the chain reaction any time soon. 

“He’s out with Hojong-hyung…” Minho stated, “You’re going into heat?” The smaller, yet older Omega jumped off his spot on the couch, towards the youngest. 

It was comical to see someone so short try and comfort a lanky giraffe like Jaehyuk. Yet the younger Omega relished in the touch of his hyung, letting Minho run his fingers through his disheveled hair. 

“Minseung started his as well. We were both sitting at our computers when it happened.” Jaehyuk explained. 

Minho could hear the other holding back tears, long arms wrapping around his stomach. The pre-heat cramps were no joke. Especially for Jaehyuk who seemed to have it the worst out of all of them. 

Minho always got terrible migraines before a heat. One time it had been so bad that he just passed out while walking due to the incessant pounding of his head. 

Jaehyuk and Minho usually stuck together during heats. They were comforted by one another, while Minseung prefered their Alpha and Yongin always liked cuddling with Seongjin. Of course each Omega also wanted to scent their pack Alpha and Chanyong did a decent job of helping each with their own personal needs. 

Unlike what most popular culture made heats out to be, they were unique for every single Omega. Yes, sexual drive was heightened, but some prefer to cuddle and have human contact over deep, rough fucking, while some just wanted to exercise. 

“We need to get you your medication…” Minho frowned. 

“Hyung!” Seongjin rushed into the living room, “Yongin is in heat! It just hit him out of nowhere and Chanyong-hyung isn’t picking up his phone right now!” 

Minho pulled away from the youngest who whined and latched onto the much smaller Omega once more, begging for some contact and for the cramps to stop. 

“Okay… Seongjin, stay here and watch over everyone. I’ll quickly run to the pharmacy and get all our medication.” The other Omega frowned at the mere thought of this plan. The three Omega’s had jumped into heat so quickly, who knew when it would hit either him or Minho. It wasn’t safe for an Omega to be walking around so close to heat, especially since he had Jaehyuk’s scent all over him from the younger practically folding himself around the older Omega. 

“I don’t know if that’s so smart…” 

Minho rolled his eyes, “Jaehyuk needs his pain medication. I need my pills for the migraine and Yongin needs his stupid vitamin pills. I’ll buy some water too because we need a lot. Don’t worry I’ll be back super soon!” Minho explained. 

The other Omega still wasn’t convinced, but didn’t know what else to do, but to let the older go and get their proper medication. 

Minho pulled Jaehyuk off him, cupping his sweaty face in his small hands, “Jae… listen to me. Go into bed, put a heat patch on your stomach until I’m back. And cuddle with Minseung or Yongin, they’d love your hugs right about now okay?” 

The youngest shook his head, “Want hyung though…” He whined. 

Minho chuckled, “Soon. I just need to get some stuff and I’ll be right back!” 

The shortest quickly rushed to the door, pulling a jacket and some shoes on, hoping to get everything done as quickly as possible. He cursed Hojong and his terrible timing to come to Korea right when everyone’s heats had to start.  

Chanyong always took time out of his busy schedule to meet with stupid Hojong… Minho wasn’t the biggest fan of the other Omega, always a bit scared that one day Chanyong would have enough of dealing with his pack of pure Omega’s and leave with Hojong to start a family or something. It was ridiculous but the fear was always there. 

Minho rushed through the streets and to the usual pharmacy. He could feel his head start to pound a clear sign that his own heat wasn’t far off. He probably already smelled of pre-heat to any Alpha’s walking by. But the claim mark Chanyong had given him was obviously on display. 

Minho had been sure to keep his neck uncovered, showing the teeth marks of his pack Alpha. A sign that even if he was in heat or close to it, he still had an Alpha who would provide for him. Most people respected those marks, but there were always a few idiots out there. 

He got to the pharmacy, breathing a sigh of relief. He hadn’t even noticed how on edge he was about everything. His heart hammering, his skin pulled tight and warm. His headache wasn’t helping the whole situation either. He kept looking over his shoulder due to paranoia. 

He walked over to the counter of the pharmacist, the young Beta knew him well enough. It was usually Chanyong who picked up the medication, but Minho had tagged along a few times as well. 

The Beta smiled and looked Minho over, “You need your heat medication?” she asked. 

The Omega nodded, “Yeah… I need mine and Jaehyuk’s pain killers and Yongin’s vitamins.” 

She nodded, “Just wait over there while I get everything ready. We will call your name.” Minho handed her his medicare card while she went in the back to and put all the pills into the small containers for him to take back. 

The Omega sat down, leg shaking uncontrollably as he was getting more and more nervous. He could smell the pre-heat on himself. He knew he didn’t have too much time left before he’d be a sweating and panting mess. He knew Alpha’s would walk up to him and make stupid comments and he was just hoping to make it back to the apartment before it got too bad. 

“Where is your Alpha?” A tall, chubby guy walked over, dangerous glint in his eyes. Minho could see his nostrils twitch at the smell of ‘Omega-in-heat’ seemed to waft towards him. His hair was buzzed short, a small dark mole right beside his nose. Minho couldn’t help but stare at the mark with wonder. 

“He’s at home.” Minho explained, “Taking care of my pack mates.” He sounded uninterested and rolled his eyes, shuffling away from the huge mountain of an Alpha. 

“Why isn’t he taking care of an adorable thing like you?” The Alpha asked and sat down in the chair next to Minho even though there were free chairs all around. 

The Omega rolled his eyes, “I’m taking care of them too by getting our medication. Now if you’ll please leave me alone. I have to hurry back.” The Omega prayed that the pharmacist would finish with his pills quickly. He just wanted to get out of there. The Alpha was making him uncomfortable and he felt his annoyance rise tenfold with every waking moment the other looked at him. 

“Lee Minho!” The pharmacist smiled and handed the bag filled with different sets of pills back to the Omega, “Take care.” She added on, eyes turning to the Alpha who still hadn’t left and frowning, “You’ll be fine to walk back alone?” 

Minho nodded, “I’ve dealt with idiots before and it’s not far.” He smiled. 

She nodded, still unsure, but Minho might have been small, yet he was tough. He wasn’t one to smile too often, usually far too serious for his young age. He had taken care of himself even before he’d become part of the pack with Chanyong. Minho grew up in an Alpha family, his older brother being one and both his parents. They taught him how to defend himself and not to take shit from Alpha’s. 

Minho paid for the pills and then rushed to pick up a case of water as well. He knew the others needed to stay hydrated. It would slow him down considerably, but he didn’t want to risk drinking the tap water. He’d heard too many news stories about contaminated tap water recently. 

He put the bag of pills in his jacket pocket, head pounding worse with every step he took. Both hands clutching onto the case of water, making sure not to drop the thing and have the bottles spill out onto the floor. 

“Need help?” The same annoying Alpha rushed over, smirking annoyingly, “You look like you’re having trouble.” 

“Would you fuck off?” Minho exclaimed, “I’ve got an Alpha. I don’t need you around. I can take care of myself. Get the fucking hint.” 

“Is that any way to speak to an Alpha?” The other growled, “I was trying to be polite… you walking around flaunting your heat scent like it’s nothing… fucking tease.” 

Minho couldn’t believe it. Couldn’t even fathom what this idiot was saying, “I’m a fucking tease… I was minding my own goddamn business the entire time. You didn’t have to walk over to me for fucks sake.” He stalked off, only to be grabbed by the Alpha and roughly pulled back. 

“You should have let your Alpha get your medicine…” he stated ominously, “You have no right to talk to me, an Alpha, this way. You should have been educated a long time ago.” The Alpha pulled his right hand back, ready to slap the smaller Omega. 

Minho closed his eyes, ready for the hit. He’d been slapped around before by stupid, overly confident Alpha’s so he could take a hit or two. Usually they calmed down by the end and he could escape. 

Yet the hit never came. Instead Minho heard a low growl from beside him, the scent of his Alpha overpowering, “Don’t you dare lay a finger on my Omega.” Chanyong stated, voice deadly even. 

Minho looked up and saw the older stand by his side, eyes dark with anger as he glared towards the taller Alpha. The younger couldn’t help but shudder as he looked on, wishing to never be on the receiving end of such a glare. 

The strange Alpha shrugged, “You should teach your Omega some manners. I was just doing you a favor.” And he walked off. 

Chanyong let out a deep breath before turning to Minho. He yanked the box of water bottles out of the Omega’s hands, roughly walking by him without another word. 

Minho frowned and rushed after his Alpha. 

“Where did you come from?” Minho asked finally once he managed to catch up to the older. 

“Seongjin called me near tears saying you went to the pharmacy… Minho, you’re so stupid. You could have been hurt!” Chanyong exclaimed, not looking down at the shorter boy. 

Minho rolled his eyes, “You sure didn’t care our heats were starting and just went off with your butt-buddy Hojong.” 

Chanyong frowned, “I know you don’t like Hojong and I’m sorry for leaving you guys alone. I wasn’t thinking. I should have taken better care of all of you.” 

Minho shrugged, “Whatever. I just want to go back and curl up.” He winced as his head sent pain through his entire body. He felt unsteady on his feet, almost tumbling over. Heat overtook him in an instant and he knew he was screwed. 

Minho usually didn’t have a smooth ease into his heat like Jaehyuk or Seongjin. No it usually hit him like a brick wall making it impossible to go anywhere or move for hours. 

Chanyong noticed and set the water down before hurrying to the Omega, “Get on my back. I’ll carry you back to the apartment. 

Minho didn’t protest. He wanted to. Wished he could, but he knew that his heat was finally here and he’d be useless within the next few moments. It was easier just to listen to his Alpha and be carried home than to argue and attract more, potential unwanted attention to himself. 

Chanyong chuckled as Minho wrapped his sweaty arms around his neck, legs around his waist, holding on like a koala. He managed to still grab the bottles of water, carrying everything back to the apartment with minimal problems. 

Some Alpha’s on the street stopped and stared at the pair but a glare from the Alpha kept everyone at a decent distance. No one was going to harm his pack. Not while he could prevent it. 

He knew he’d have to talk to Minho about his ‘plan’ and the stupidity behind it, but for now he would help him and the rest of his pack through their uncomfortable few days of heat. 

“I’ll take care of all of you.” Chanyong mused as he made it to the elevator of their building.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me life. 
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://ssg-crown.tumblr.com/)


End file.
